


Morning Glory (In Reality)

by parodySphoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: In Reality, M/M, Pretty much just porn, Trans Character, Trans Karkat, sidestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side-chapter for my ongoing multichapter fic, In Reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory (In Reality)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773614) by [parodySphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria). 



It's raining on your walk home; you're soaked through and forced to sprint for the last block to your apartment complex, slamming through the door and bounding up the stairs. You feel lighter than usual despite your wet clothes.

You're worried, as you reach the apartment. Usually Karkat's with you now, but you haven't seen him all day - he wasn't at work, causing Brian to call his cell like fifteen times out of panic, and you haven't had any messages from him either... 

You enter your apartment, slinging your wet jacket over the radiator in the hallway and calling out to Dirk. He replies from the kitchen and you walk through, despite the fact you usually put your bag in your - oh. You haven't got your bag? Never mind.

"Hey dude," you say, seeing Dirk standing in the middle of the kitchen. You feel like you're about to say something else but you lose it mid-thought.

"I've gotta go out in a bit, you cool to hold down the fort? Mike might be dropping off the spare deck later and I dunno if I'll be back."

"Yeah sure," You shrug, you weren't going to go anywhere anyway. You guess you'll probably just sit and watch films all evening.

You didn't realise he'd be leaving immediately, but he grins as he picks up his bag, ruffling your hair on his way out of the kitchen and telling you to "have fun!" - you don't know what kind of fun you could possibly have alone in a kind of cold apartment but there you go. You listen as he shuts the door behind him, before peeling off your soaked tshirt, throwing it in the vague direction of one of the bar stools by the table.

You walk out into the main room, shoes and socks off now, and listen to the sound of absolutely nothing, but- why do you feel like you really need to go to your room? You look at the door and feel an overwhelming need to enter, and your feet just start taking you there, through the slightly open door and into the dimly lit bedroom inside.

You barely have time to react to the figure standing in your room, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a binder, before Karkat's mouth is on yours and you're pinned against the wall next to your door. He knocks the air out of your lungs and chases the breath as it escapes you, denying you the chance to catch it again.

You let out a little choked gasp of suprise as his thigh presses up against your crotch, and you see his dark eyes looking right into you; the dim light coming in through the window behind him making him seem so much bigger than his small frame.

He kisses you again, pressing up with his thigh and gripping your upper arm and side with his surprisingly strong hands and your head is spinning and you've decided that this is the only thing you ever want to do for the rest of your life. You pull him up towards you, thumbs hooked through his belt loops at the back and he smiles into the kiss.

"Thought this was gonna be one-sided for a minute there." He breathes out, lips moving to trace your jaw as you tilt your head up.

You scoff quietly, "Oh yeah, please Karkat, have your way with my limp body"

He bites your neck lightly as a warning and you slide your leg up between his, pressing gradually harder until he growls - you feel it in your chest and you pretty much feel your dick twitch with it - and pulls you backwards towards your bed. It's a shame, you definitely could have nailed him against that wall without complaint, but apparently he has other ideas.

He pulls you over him, his hands moving slowly down your sides and slipping down under the waistband of your jeans, fingertips digging in to your soft flesh and pulling upwards, up your back, scratching deep over your shoulderblades and irritating the skin there so you feel like you're on fire, ever nerve on edge as you press Karkat down into the mattress and kiss him deep and hungrily, shamelessly rutting against him as he wraps his legs around you and tightens his thighs around your hips.

It's his gasp that gets you - your face hot and head fuzzy as you swim through your maze of hormones to try and say something, anything, but you can't find any words so you just buck harder, just once, just enough so that he does it again, head thrown back and eyes tight shut as you lick and kiss at his neck. You taste the sweat there, teasing and biting your way down to his collar bone, skimming your hands over the tight material of his binder and hearing him whine quietly as you brush over his nipples - raised slightly under the grey material.

You kiss down his stomach, hands moving ahead of your mouth and undoing his baggy grey jeans. His hands are constantly moving, alternating between gripping the sheets, at your hands, and running through your hair. You pull away just long enough to pull his jeans right down with his pants, and he's such a mess. He's looking up at you with half-lidded eyes, wary and desperate, one hand curled up on his chest and the other gripping at the covers beneath him.

You throw his jeans out of the way, barely perched on the bed as you kiss at his thighs, breathing in every inch of his skin and savouring the taste of him on your lips as you press up against the parts of him you thought you were never going to get to see. He gasps, barely holding back a cry of your name as his hands fist at the sheets. You lap at him slowly and deliberately, hands rubbing across his thighs and up to his stomach and back down again, tracing invisible lines on his skin as you bury yourself in him, wanting to make him cry your name so loud your neighbours hear you and file a goddamn complaint.

"Stop, Dave-" He chokes out, hand fisting in your hair and tugging softly. You look up at him, red-faced and by far the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your whole life. He pulls you back up to kiss him, probably tasting himself on your tongue, arms wrapped around your neck and shoulders and one hand still buried in your hair as he whispers "please, please" over and over again against your lips.

You know what he means, you're already unbuckling your jeans one handed, trying to shuffle your way out of them without pulling back from his perfect mouth- god the things you're going to do to that mouth, you can barely hold on. He pushes you back away from him, watching you removing your jeans, seemingly impatient. You feel your blood surge at the hungry look in his eyes, you've never felt this wanted before and you don't think you could ever get used to it.

His eyes don't widen comically, he doesn't gasp at your size, you're pretty much average and he seems pretty content with that fact as he pulls you back down, strong but thin arms holding you against him and making it very difficult to slide yourself into him. You pull back just enough to line yourself up, expecting more resistance than you get - he's drenched, you realise, and it's because of you. You kiss him again, completely breathless as you feel that perfect slide and him tightening himself around you. You've never felt anything this perfect, never felt so right about anything. He wraps his legs back around your waist and bucks upwards to meet you and you cry out-

and wake up.

You're sat up in bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily and clutching at your sheets. You don't need to look down to know you are painfully aroused, you could feel that kind of pressure through any distraction. It just so happens that this distraction is your brother calling out your name.

"Dave! Dude come on, wake up! You're gonna be late for work!" and then a pause in which you absolutely refuse to reply, in case your voice gives away your raging hard-on, "Come on dude Karkat's waiting out here all patiently!"

You debate sinking back into your bed and becoming one with the molecules of your mattress, disappearing forever and never having to deal with this situation. However, you haven't quite managed that technique, so you opt for quiet, shameful masturbation while praying Karkat doesn't decide to come in and wake you up.

You're a mess.


End file.
